Neumond Records
Neumond Records '(lit. ''"Newmoon Records") is a fictional recording company in the alternate version of the 1960's where the Nazis rule the world. The tracks published under the label are mostly parodies and homages to real pop songs of the period "modified" to suit the Nazi theme and doctrines. Tracks Some of these tracks can either be collected in the form of vinyl records as mission-specific Collectables to be played later, or heard throughout the game as ambient. Not all of them are present in the game, however, and none are included in the official soundtracks collection by Mick Gordon. *''"Berlin Boys and Stuttgart Girls"'' - Viktor & Die Volkalisten *''"Toe the Line"'' - The Bunkers *''"Mein Kleiner VW"'' - Hans *''"Ich bin überall"'' - Schwarz-Rote Welle *''"Weltraumsurfen"'' - The Comet Trails *''"Zug nach Hamburg"'' - Die Schäferhunde *''"Tapferer Kleiner Liebling"'' - Karl & Karla *''"Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja"'' - Die Käfer *''"House of the Rising Sun"'' - Wilbert Eckhart und seine Volksmusik Stars *''"Boom! Boom!"'' - Ralph Becker *''"Nowhere to Run"'' - Die Partei Damen Song Lyrics "Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja"= When Die Käfer was formed by four Englishmen from Liverpool in Nazi-controlled Great Britain, they were faced with a choice: either start singing in German or face banning and detainment by the Nazi regime. Die Käfer chose to adapt to the times. They changed their name and learned how to sing in German. Currently, they're touring Europe to promote their latest "Das blaue U-boot" album. Rumor has it that they lace their innocuous pop music with hidden codes which subvert the original meanings of the lyrics. Lyrics Drei, Zwo, Eins, Start Der Mond schaut uns an und wir zurück. Der Mond ist über uns, wird uns gehören. Gestern die Welt und heute der Himmel, Denn uns gehört er und die Freiheit fliegt. Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja. Vereint wir sind unter dem großen Forscher. Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja. Heute gehört uns die Galaxie. Vorwärts Brüder unser Mond ist rot. Wir werden den kleinen Fels erobern. Wir sind die jenen, die den Himmel beherrschen, Denn wir sind die Größten im Universum. (3x) Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja Vereint wir sind unter dem großen Forscher. Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja Heute gehört uns die Galaxie. '''English Translation: Three, two, one, start The moon looks at us and we look back. The moon is above us, will be ours. Yesterday the world and today the sky, For it belongs to us and the Freedom Flies. Moon, Moon, Yes, Yes United we are under the great researchers. Moon, Moon, Yes, Yes Today the galaxy belongs to us. Forward brothers, our moon is red. We will conquer the small rock. We are those who have mastered the skies, For we are the greatest in the universe. (3x) Moon, Moon, Yes, Yes United we are under the great researchers. Moon, Moon, Yes, Yes Today the galaxy belongs to us. |-|"House of the Rising Sun"= Neumond Recordings isn't just for those zany kids. Our family of artists also includes Germania's greatest performers of our People's Music. The kind of music Opa and Oma would like. The jewel of our crown is Wilbert Eckart and his Volksmusik All-Stars. From polka and waltzes to boarischer and marches, they represent the Fatherland at its finest: beer, Braten, and the German way of life. From the classics you grew up with to today's pop, interpreted into pure German tradition, Wilbert Eckart - his Volksmusik All-Stars have something for everyone. Lyrics Es gibt ein Haus in Neu-Berlin, man nennt es Haus Abendrot. Es war der Ruin vieler guter Jungs, von mir, mein Gott litt ich Not. Hätt ich meinem Anführer zugehört Ich wäre heute Daheim war jung und dumm war ein armer Jung auf dem Abweg geführt und gemein. Sagt meinem kleinem Schwesterlein das Sie mir nicht nachrennt Soll meiden das Haus in Neu-Berlin das Haus Abendrot man nennt. Meine Mutter war eine Schneiderin verkaufte diese Uniform meine Liebste ist eine Trinkerin mein Gott Sie trinkt gern in Neu-Berlin Ich geh zurück nach Neu-Berlin ein Getriebener von meiner Not den Rest meiner Tage bleib ich dort Dort bei dem Haus Abendrot. English Translation: There is a house in New Berlin they call the Evening Red. It's been the ruin of many good boys and God I was distressed. If I listened to my leader once, today I were at home. I was young and foolish, a very poor boy, was driven detour and was mean. (People) tell my little sister not to go where I have gone, to avoid the house in New Berlin they call the Evening Red. My mother was a tailor she sold this uniform. My darling she's a drinker and god she likes drinkin' in New Berlin. I'm goin' back to New Berlin my burden drives me there. I'll stay there for the rest of my life at the house of the evening red. |-|"Tapferer Kleiner Liebling"= The embodiment of young love, Karl and Karla sing of holding hands, quiet strolls, and picnics in the rolling hills. They long for a peck on the cheek and a date to the cinema. And don't worry, they'll be home by curfew and so will your little lovebirds! Lyrics Tapf'rer, kleiner Liebling, Weiter weg als ich es mag, Tapf'rer, kleiner Liebling, Du gestaltest den Tag, Gib Acht auf dich und bleib bei mir, Wenn ich's dir sag, Mein kleiner Liebling Tapf'rer, kleiner Liebling, Ich bin dein, du bist mein, Liebling, so lieblich und kühl wie der Rhein, Schenk mir ein Glass ein, Von deinem süßem Wein, Mein kleiner Liebling Mir fehlt die Blume in deinem Haar, Die Schnitzel, die wir aßen als ein Paar, Es gibt mir Kraft zu wissen, du bist da, Bis du zurück bist, Ich kehre zurück zu meinem Tapferen kleinen Liebling, Bis dahin, träume schön, Träume so süß wie bayerische Creme, Standhaft wie die Alpen, in Bayern immer stehen, Ich muss erfüllen meine Pflicht, Ich weiß und ich bin stolz auf dich, Tapferer, kleiner Liebling, Ich bleib treu. English Translation: Brave, little darling, Further away than I like, Brave, little darling, You shape the day, Take care of yourself and stay with me, If I'm telling you, My little darling Brave, little darling, I am yours, you are mine, Darling, so lovely and cool as the Rhine, Give me a glass, From your sweet wine, My little darling I miss the flower in your hair, The Schnitzel, which we ate as a pair, It gives me strength to know you're there, Until you are back, I (will) come back to my Brave little darling, Till then, dream nice, Dreams so sweet like bavarian creme, Steadfast like the Alps, in Bavaria forever stay, I must do my duty, I know and I'm proud of you, Brave, little darling, I'll stay loyal. Album Covers Neumond Viktor.jpg|"Berlin Boys and Stuttgart Girls" - Viktor & Die Volkalisten Neumond Bunkers.jpg|"Toe the Line" - The Bunkers Neumond_Hans.jpg|"Mein Kleiner VW" - Hans Neumond Ich Bin Uberall.jpg|"Ich bin überall" - Schwarz-Rote Welle Neumond Comet Tails.jpg|"Weltraumsurfen" - The Comet Trails Neumond_Zug Nach.jpg|"Zug nach Hamburg" - Die Schäferhunde Neumond Karl Karla.jpg|"Tapferer Kleiner Liebling" - Karl & Karla Neumond Die Kafer.jpg|"Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja" - Die Käfer Neumond_Wilbert.jpg|"House of the Rising Sun" - Wilbert Eckhart und seine Volksmusik Stars Neumond_Becker.jpg|"Boom! Boom!" - Ralph Becker Neumond_Nowhere.jpg|"Nowhere to Run" - Die Partei Damen Trivia General *Some of the songs published under Neumond's label were omitted from the game due to their owners not wanting their works to be associated with Nazi imagery. Only the ones that have received full permission, were Bethesda's own creations (Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja) or based on musical pieces widely available within the public domain (House of the Rising Sun/Haus Abendrot) are allowed to make an in-game appearance. *In the Roswell demo, if you look closely at the Jukebox, It says Neumond Recordings and if you listen closely in the German version of the Demo, you can hear Berlin Boys and Stuttgart Girls in the background Songs * "Die Käfer" is literally German for "The Beatles". Their song Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja has lyrics inspired by She Loves You, borrows the opening guitar riffs from Twist and Shout while its album cover art mirrors Abbey Road. Additionally, the name "Das Blaue U-Boot" directly parodies Yellow Submarine. *'Mein Kleiner VW' is a parody of Summertime Blues by Eddie Cochran. *The Comet Trails and their musical style is a possible parody of The Beach Boys. *'Zug nach Hamburg' is a parody of The Monkees's Last Train to Clarksville. *"Karl & Karla" is a reference to Paul & Paula. *'Boom! Boom!' and Nowhere to Run are a parodies of the songs of the same name by John Lee Hooker and Martha and the Vandellas, respectively. *'House of the Rising Sun/Haus Abendrot' is reworked from the folk version of the original song. *'Schwarz-Rote Welle' is a possible parody of songs from The American Rock Band Grateful Dead. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Soundtrack